


Fuck Her Minton

by islasands



Series: Lambski [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam likes to win even when he has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Her Minton

There was nowhere in the house, upstairs or downstairs, where Sauli could escape the noise. Adam had turned up the sound system to maximum before going outside to sprawl on a deck-chair. He poured half a bottle of vodka into a glass jug, topped it off with grapefruit juice and tipped in a container of ice. He filled a glass, drank it off, and filled it again. He picked up a magazine and flicked through the pages.

Sauli appeared in the doorway. “Adam!” he shouted. Adam didn’t look up. Sauli went back inside. The music stopped. Adam jumped up and stalked into the sitting room. “Leave that fucking thing -!” He was stopped short by the presence of a woman standing in the centre of the room. “I’m sorry,” he said brusquely, “but who the - who are you?”

“She is our – your – neighbour.” Sauli was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

“It’s the noise, Mr Lambert,” the woman said nervously. “It’s echoing over the valley. My windows are shaking. The ornaments on my mantel are moving. Minton.” She made a fluttering gesture with her hands. “That’s how loud it is.”

Adam stared belligerently at the woman. “Minton?”

“The ornaments. They’re Minton,” the women stammered. "You know. Minton china." She nodded at Adam, then glanced at Sauli.

Adam pulled a face of disbelief. He screwed up his nose and shook his head at her, dismissing her from his thoughts. He was processing something else. Something that wanker had said.

“If you could just turn it down,”  the woman persisted.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, it’s just this once! Go home and put up with it. We all have shit we’ve got to put up with.” The woman started speaking but Adam had finished with her. He was homing in on the fresh source of irritation. He turned to Sauli. “ _My_ neighbour, is it? Not _our_ neighbour. What the fuck does that mean? Are you a fucking visitor? Or have you come to clean my fucking carpets?” Sauli grinned derisively and turned his back on him. He disappeared into the kitchen. Adam followed after him.

“What do you think you’re doing ? Get out of _my_ fucking fridge!” He grabbed Sauli’s wrist and yanked it from the fridge door. They struggled but Adam refused to let go. Suddenly they were diverted by the sound of the door slamming. They glanced at each other, waiting to see if the woman had really gone. Then, as though a bell had rung, they returned to the business at hand. Sauli managed to straighten his arm, forcing Adam to step back.

“Let go, Adam,” he said quietly.

“Why should I. I’m apprehending an intruder in _my_ house. I’ll do what I like in _my_ house.”

"Not with me.”

“Especially with you.”

With a swift movement Sauli freed his wrist, man-handled Adam against the sink bench, and forced one of his arms up his back. The shock of feeling of Sauli’s body against his chest made Adam’s fury falter. Without meaning or wanting to, he put his free arm around him.

“Why would you fucking say that? Is that what you think of us? Is it?”

Sauli could feel Adam winding down. He released his grip on Adam’s arm. Adam rubbed his elbow gingerly. “That hurt,” he said.

Sauli smiled a lopsided smile. He sighed. He reached up and looped his arms around Adam’s neck, muttering something in Finnish.

Adam pulled his head back. “Don’t fuck with me, Sauli. Any more than you already have.” He tried, unsuccessfully, to look as fucked off as he sounded. “And no. You’re not going anywhere. What did you just say? Tell me.”

Sauli eyed him coolly. “I said you are a baby.”

“A baby.”

“Yes. A big one. All because I make plans that don't have you in them, - you have a tantrum, like a baby.”

Adam hung his head. He was remembering their original argument. He felt Sauli loosening his arms but didn’t want to let him go. He hugged him tighter.

“Well it fucked me off. I always include you. Always. And then the one weekend I have free you decide to take off with your stupid rowing boat buddies.”

Sauli wriggled out of his arms. “I need a drink,” he said.

“Vodka-” Adam said, indicating with a tilt of his head.

They went onto the deck. Adam poured the drinks. They leant on the deck railing.

“See the pool,” Sauli waved his drink in the direction of the swimming pool. "That is your life. You include me anytime you like in your life for there is plenty of it. But this,” Sauli held his glass in front of Adam’s chest, “this is _my_ life, my new life. I am filling it as quickly as I can. But sometimes I need you to get out of my glass because you take up all the fucking room. The water falls out.”

Adam stared at Sauli. He unashamedly pulled a sulkily ashamed face. “I’m sorry,” he said, at length.

“You should be.”

“Don’t push it. Well, all right. I should be.”

Adam looked across the valley. He was sorry but he still wanted to win something out of their argument.

“What about your ass?” he said. "Am I still allowed to take up all the room in your ass?”

He slid his hand down the back of Sauli’s jeans. Sauli turned his face. “You are incredible,” he said.

“I know,” Adam said, steering him back into the house. In the doorway he paused. He kissed Sauli thoughtfully. “You’re a very, very lucky man," he said. Sauli burst out laughing. He returned Adam’s kiss light-heartedly, but hadn’t missed the slurring of lust in his eyes.

“You are lucky I am so forgiving,” Adam said, pressing home what he felt to be his advantage. Sauli drew him close, surrendering to his own surge of desire. “You are lucky you kiss as good as you do," he said.

As they made their way through the sitting room Adam turned back up the sound on the stereo. “Fuck her Minton,” he said in answer to Sauli’s raised eyebrows. They went to their bedroom and undressed.

They lay facing one another. Adam talked complacently as he applied lubricant to his middle finger before sliding his hand between Sauli’s legs. “You really should give up arguing with me,” he said. He pushed his finger inside Sauli. “You can never win! Never.” Sauli giggled. He was still giggling when Adam pushed inside him, stopped, stared, realised he was stuck,and then collapsed on top of him, laughing so uncontrollably he was unable to proceed.

But of course, being the winner he was, he did proceed. And Sauli stopped giggling. And the music drowned both his cries and the sound of someone banging on the door. 

Epilogue:

Adam's neighbour took her new ornaments out of the cabinet and began wrapping them in tissue, preparing to return them to the box. It was the third time she had changed her mind. She picked up the card and re-read the message. "I am so sorry for being rude to you the other day - during our little 'domestic'. Kind regards, Adam Lambert". It was a lovely gesture. It was. And how had he known the kind of pieces she liked? She picked one of them up and sighed. But goodness me. Oh, it was impossible. Those men. On that bed. Naked. And doing things. Awful. Oh dear. And his - his thing! Oh, that wasn't right. It wasn't normal. Derek wasn't like that. 

Derek put his head in the door. "Well, are you going to send back that homo's china?" he said. 

The woman glared at him. "Yes. Yes, I am," she said.

But she changed her mind again and this time it was for good. She restored the china to the cabinet. Not only that but she swapped the pieces around so that Mr Lambert's ones had pride of place on the top shelf. Somehow the thought of what Derek was like in _that_ department had become very annoying. Very annoying indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Minton is quite famous for making china shit.


End file.
